6th Year Woes
by Jenamin
Summary: It's Harry 6th year at Hogwarts. He meets people from Sirius's past and makes new acquaintances. Maybe a lil' romance! May contain major spoilers from book 5!....please R
1. Happy Birthday

Hello everybody! This is my third fic! I hope you like it! ^-^ It takes place after the Fifth book!  
  
(I don't own Harry Potter)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 1  
  
A warm summer breeze swept across Harry's sleeping face. He suddenly woke up sweating. He had had that same dream again. Every night now he would watch Sirius's death over and over in his dreams, and all he could do was stand there and watch. He felt a tear slip down his cheek. His only true family was gone. He quickly wiped the tear away from his face with his sleeve. Hedwig was out hunting. He'd hope she would come back soon. Harry looked at his locked up Hogwarts belongings across the room. The Dursley's didn't lock it up. He did. He hadn't touched any of it. He was sick of magic and wizarding. It had only brought him trouble, but then Ron and Hermione's faces appeared in his head. He was wondering when he could go see them at the Order's house.  
  
Harry got up. He knew if he was waiting to go back to see other wizards, he might as well open up his trunk. A part of him had been longing for this for the past month. His trunk clicked quietly as it unlocked. He opened it to see all of his books, his firebolt, and his wand. He quickly picked up the wand, "I was a fool to have locked this up. What if the same thing as last summer had happened again?" Harry sighed, "I was a born a wizard, and I'll always be a wizard." Hedwig swooped in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Instead of her usual mouse or rat, she had a letter for Harry. He untied it quickly. It was from Ron and Hermione:  
  
Hello Harry!  
We hope you're being treated well. We'll be visiting you on Monday to take you to you-know-where. We'd also like to say Happy Birthday! We're throwing you a party, once you come home! Nothing big has happened yet, but we'll tell you everything once you get here!  
Hermione and Ron  
  
Harry reread their letter. "Home" Harry said. All he could picture as his home was Sirius's home. He couldn't wait to leave this depressing place. I'm sure the Dursley's won't mind if I leave." Harry smiled. Feeling better, he decided to go back to sleep. He'd tell them tomorrow, "Thank you Hedwig." Harry said as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, the Dursley's and Harry sat down for breakfast. Dudley was still on his meager diet. They all had a few slices of cucumber and a few carrots. Dudley had slimmed somewhat. He was a bit more muscular thanks to boxing. Thankfully, he wouldn't touch Harry after what happened last summer. Harry decided to tell them the news, "I'm leaving on Monday. They're picking me up on Monday." Aunt Petunia dropped the dish on the floor. It shattered. Dudley fell out of his seat. Mr. Dursley's face began to turn a bright red, "But that's in two days!" Harry looked at his uncle, "The sooner the better don't you think?" Uncle Vernon's face now turned a deep shade of purple, "And how are they getting here!?" Harry looked at the table, "I don't know." Vernon was furious, "We need time to prepare for them to come!" Petunia put a hand on Vernon's shoulder, "Why don't we just go out for the day? The we won't have to see them and the neighbors will think they're burglars or something." Petunia was trembling a little. Vernon calmed down, "Fine then. We'll go out for the day. Don't you dare let their filthy hands touch anything. Harry nodded his head. He was glad they didn't throw such a fit this time.  
  
Harry climbed up the stairs back to his room. He packed all his belongings. Now all he had to do was survive two more days with the Dursleys...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you liked it! Don't worry it gets better next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	2. Buckbeak's cries

Hello again! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm sorry it was so short! But this one will be better! ^-^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 2:  
  
The next two days went excruciatingly slow for Harry. As punishment for his sudden burst of news, he ended doing chores day and night until Monday, but he was used to it by now. Lucky for him, today was finally Monday. The Dursley's had left Sunday night just in case. Harry woke up to a peaceful sunny morning. He took a shower washing all the dirt and grime off from yesterday doing yard work. All of his bags were packed and all he could do now was wait. Harry ended up waiting all day. Every hour he looked out the window for some sign of them. He had give up hope by 9 p.m., "They're not coming." Harry began to climb the stairs to his room to go to sleep, it was the only thing he could do.  
  
Before he could get to the fourth step, He heard a car screech and someone was banging on the door. He ran down to open the door. A big smile came across his face as he saw Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron ran into the house, "Hurry up! The Knight Bus won't wait that long!" Hermione said as Ron ran up to get Harry's things. In a matter of minutes they were on the Knight bus. Harry paid for his seat, "So where is everybody else?" Hermione looked at Harry, "They don't know you're coming, but we couldn't just leave you at the Dursley's all summer!" Ron nodded, "Yeah, It was Hermione's idea this time not mine!" Harry laughed. He was glad to be with his friends once again. It was the first time he had laughed in a very long time.  
  
After a few minutes they were in London. "We're gonna have to walk a few blocks. We better have our wands ready just in case." Hermione said as she looked around the area. They hurried to Sirius's house without a sound. Harry looked around, he felt safe here. Hermione crept towards the kitchen door and quickly came back, "They're still in a meeting let's just go upstairs." Harry and Ron nodded. The quietly went to their rooms. Hermione quickly hugged Harry, "Goodnight Harry we've all missed you!" Harry smiled, "Thanks Hermione." Harry went into the bedroom he and Ron shared. Ron was sitting on his bed, "I don't know how we're gonna pull this one off, mum's gonna throw a fit. These are more dangerous times now." Harry nodded, Well atleast she won't be mad at me!" Harry smiled picking on Ron. Ron threw a pillow at Harry, "Oh shut it!" he laughed.  
  
Harry heard a cry down the hallway, "I had almost forgotten about Buckbeak!" Ron laid down on his bed, "He's been upset since...you know." Harry nodded. He decided to go see Buckbeak. Buckbeak's screeching was now beginning to disrupt the whole household. Harry was halfway there when he heard someone running upstairs. He quickly tried to hide somewhere. A woman with long wavy blonde hair ran down the hallway into Buckbeaks room. Harry followed her quietly and peeked into the room. She was petting Buckbeak, and he began to quiet down. "I know you miss him my dear, but you can't keep making such a racket. I don't know what will happen to you if you keep this up!" The woman was wearing light blue robes. Her back was to Harry. She ruffled Buckbeak's feathers, "You had another nightmare about it didn't you?" she sighed, "And you weren't even there, poor thing. I still have nightmares too, and I was there!" She seemed to understand Buckbeak and was talking to him like any other person. Harry wondered what she was talking about. Was it about Sirius!? He kept listening. The woman got up, "I'll check on you before you go to bed." She began to leave the room. Harry quickly moved from the door. He saw the witch's face, she had brilliant blue eyes and a beautiful face, but it seemed sad. Once he heard her begin to go downstairs, he snuck into Buckbeak's room. Buckbeak saw Harry and became excited. He began to screech again but Harry quickly grabbed Buckbeak's beak, "You have to be quiet! No one knows I'm here!"  
  
The woman quickly came back up and headed for Buckbeak's room, "Buckbeak! I'm sorry I forgot about your food! I didn't think the meeting would take that long..." The woman saw Harry holding Buckbeak's beak. Harry quickly let go of Buckbeak. The woman dropped the bag of food. "Harry.Harry Potter!" She ran over to him, "You shouldn't be here! How did you get here!?" Harry was busted, "Um, I took the Knight Bus." The woman sighed, "Well atleast you're here and safe." The woman gave Buckbeak his food, "Well, follow me, we're going to have to tell the others." Harry stopped, he was curious about this witch, "Wait, who are you? I've never seen you here before." The woman gave Harry a sad smile, "No, you wouldn't have seen me before." She held out her hand, "The name's Melluin." Harry shook her hand. Melluin grabbed Harry's hand, "Come on let's go." She took Harry all the way to the kitchen.  
  
As they entered, Mrs. Weasely dropped the dished she was washing. She ran over to Harry, "Harry! Hello darling!" she hugged him, "How did you get here!?" Harry looked at the floor, "I took the Knight Bus." Mrs. Weasley looked at him, "By yourself!?" Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen, "No he didn't, we brought him here." Hermione sighed. Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh of relief, "We were going to get him next week! Oh, well I'm just glad you three are safe! Next time there will be severe punishment!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her hand at the dishes and they put themselves back together, "Now off to bed you three." Melluin smiled at Harry, "Goodnight Harry." Harry smiled back, "Good night." Harry soon fell asleep in his bed.  
  
Melluin sat down at the table, "So I guess the meeting is over." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, "They've all left." Mrs. Weasely whipped up two cups of tea, "Did you talk to Harry?" Melluin nodded her head, "He overheard me talking to Buckbeak I think, I just told him my name." Tears began to run down Melluin's cheeks. Mrs. Weasley held Melluin's hand, "I know it's not easy to go through something like that." Melluin began to cry, "He never told Harry about me! What am I supposed to tell him?" Mrs. Weasley sighed, "The truth. People have lied to him since he was born. He deserves the truth, my dear. It was better that Harry didn't know last year." Mrs. Weasley gave a hopeful smile, "You could be able to bring some peace to Harry, for once."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review *note: Melluin= blue love ^-^ 


	3. A nightmare and a dream

Hello! Is anybody even reading this!? If not, then I'm gonna stop this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if anybody's even reading it! ^^  
  
(I don't own Harry Potter)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 3:  
  
Harry woke up suddenly. His yelling had woken himself up. He was sweating. It was that dream of Sirius again, more of like a nightmare. Harry looked over to see Ron still sleeping. He seemed to be able to sleep through a lot of things. Harry got out of bed and decided to go down to kitchen for a drink or something.  
  
He quietly crept down the dark hallway and down the stairs. There was a light on in the kitchen. He walked in to see who it was. Melluin quickly sat up to see who was at the kitchen door. She saw it was Harry. She smiled at him, "You can't sleep either?" Harry nodded his head. Melluin stood up and put a kettle of water on, "Come in and sit down. I'll make some tea for us." Harry sat down obligingly. Harry watched her make the tea. She seemed to move like an angel to him. He felt close to her. Melluin sat at the table with Harry, "All that we have is chamomile tea, I hope that's alright." Harry took a sip of the tea, "It's fine." Melluin smiled, "Well that's good. So why are up at a time like this with me?" Harry sighed. He felt like he could tell her anything, but he knew he shouldn't, "just some Nightmares." Melluin took a sip from her tea, "Yes, My dreams keep me up to. It's the same one over and over for me." Harry nodded, "Same as me." Melluin knew what Harry's nightmare was, for she shared it too.  
  
Harry wanted to change the subject, "So how do you understand Buckbeak so well. I saw you talking to him." Melluin smiled, "I don't really know. I guess I have a gift with animals. I understand their thoughts and feelings and they understand mine." Harry looked up at her, "Are you a parselmouth then?" Melluin shook her head, "No, you can talk directly to a snake and you know their language, but I send images and feelings by communicating with creatures." Harry became interested, "Then can anyone do it?" Melluin stirred her spoon in her tea, "I don't really know. You really have to clear your mind and just listen to them." Harry nodded. He had finished his tea. He stood up, "Thank you for the tea. I better get back to bed." Harry began to leave the kitchen. Melluin quickly stood up, "Harry wait!" Harry turned around, "Yes?" Melluin looked at him, "Oh, never mind, but if you ever need to talk to someone. I'll always be here." Harry nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Harry crawled back into his bed. He wondered what Melluin was going to say. With that in mind, he fell asleep. He had a dream that night that he was at a little country cottage. He was with Sirius and Melluin in a beautiful green field having a picnic, but all there was to eat was chamomile tea.  
  
Harry was the last one up the next morning. He changed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley quickly filled his plate, "Your letters from Hogwarts have arrived. Dumbledore brought them this morning." Harry quickly looked up from his pile of French toast, "Dumbledore was here!?" Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, "He's been quite busy with everything going on." Hermione nodded, "Voldemort has been all over the wizard news since break." Mrs. Weasley and Ron both twitched a bit hearing that name. Hermione just sighed at them.  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley gave them their letters. Harry looked at his book list. Everything was the same except for Defense against the dark arts and potions. He looked at the list again. Potions class was over unless you were accepted into the next level of potions. He looked at the others, "Hey! I got into Potions." Hermione smiled, "Me too! I can't believe Snape let you in!" Harry nodded and then looked at Ron, "I didn't get into potions. I knew I wouldn't. I didn't even want to be in that class anyhow." Harry decided to change the subject, "So who do you think is teaching Defense against the dark arts this year?" Harry looked at the book he had to get for defense against the dark arts. It was Defiant Defense by Jin Winthrop, "Well no clues there." Mrs. Weasley came back with some tea, "We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Mr. Weasley and Ginny are going to meet us there." Harry had just realized he had forgotten to ask Ron an important question, "Oh, by the way Ron, how are Fred and George?" Ron smiled at Harry, "Oh, you'll see."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I hope you enjoyed this chapter if anybody's reading it! ^_^ Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
